Geste maladroit touchant, amour naissant
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 67. Une banale étourderie permet à Sugawara de se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressent au sujet de Hinata. Mais comment va-t-il l'aborder face à cette timidité grandissante? Surtout que celle-ci semble réciproque. Yaoi. SugaHina.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hey!Hey!Hey! Voici le retour de la boite à requêtes avec celle de sandou01 qui m'a demandée un SugaHina avec le contexte suivant : Hinata s'habille sans le faire exprès du maillot de Suga, ce qui va amener velui-ci à avoir d'autres sentiments moins louables (du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris). Cela sera rating M avec du lime. Merci Nanouluce pour ta review sur la fic LevKuro et le troisième couple était bien YakuKen. Bonne lecture :)**

La révélation de ses sentiments lui était apparue comme un déclic.

Cela s'était passé durant un match d'entrainement, dans une situation assez comique au demeurant et toute anodine connaissant l'étourderie coutumière de l'objet de son affection."Ah ah ah!, riait un Tanaka au bord des larmes, tu t'es trompé de maillot, Hinata!

\- Vraiment, il faut être idiot pour se tromper de sac, se moqua un Tsukishima mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré tandis que Yamaguchi eut un petit rire.

\- Tu pourrais faire attention, imbécile, maugréa ensuite Kageyama très énervé.

\- Moi, je trouve que le numéro 2 lui va bien, fit fièrement Nishinoya pour plaisanter ensuite, et puis on dirait qu'il est la propriété de Suga-san comme ça. Faudrait que je fasse pareil avec ton maillot, Asahi-san.

\- Euh, je crois qu'il risque d'être trop grand pour..., commença à dire Asahi avant d'être coupé par le capitaine.

\- Taisez-vous et finissez de vous préparer, leur ordonna Sawamura sous l'oeil moqueur d'un Kuroo qui les regardait de loin (quoique Daichi eut la ferme impression qu'il le reluquait, ses fines pupilles s'orientant un peu plus au sud). Il soupira en le fusillant d'un regard qui semblait dire "Pas ici espèce d'idiot" auquel le chat répondit par un haussement d'épaules bien désinvolte avant de se retourner pour faire les échauffements avec son équipe. "Bon, Hinata, tu rends le maillot à Suga et tu te dépèches de mettre le tien. Les autres, on commence à s'échauffer.

\- D'accord, firent-ils tous en coeur avant de partir sur le terrain, laissant un Hinata bien embarassé qui retira le maillot pour le tendre à Koushi. Ce dernier se sentit déphasé maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors. Il avait toujours pensé que ce qu'il ressentait pour Hinata était de la bienveillance propre à un ainé pour son cadet qui encourageait celui-ci à donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Mais là, lorsqu'il l'avait vu vêtu de son maillot, un nouveau sentiment était né dans son coeur, une émotion qui faisait écho à la plaisanterie de Nishinoya tout à l'heure.

De la possessivité.

Koushi souhaitait avoir Hinata pour lui tout seul et cela l'effrayait. "Sugawara-san?" La voix du roux le tira de ses pensées. Le vice-capitaine croisa alors des prunelles marrons aux nuances ambrées qui l'interrogeaient du regard avec inquiétude. "Ah oui, désolé, s'excusa-t-il en prenant le maillot tout en évitant de trop regarder le torse nu du plus petit, j'étais ailleurs." Tiens, Hinata semblait fuir son regard en rougissant légèrement : "J-Je suis désolé d'avoir pris ton m-maillot, bafouilla-t-il en sortant le sien de son sac, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Je le sais, Hinata, le rassura Koushi en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux une fois qu'il avait enfilé le sien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire." Le numéro 2 remarqua alors que Hinata rougit encore plus. A quoi pensait-il? "Ça va? Tu es tout rouge.

\- Euh oui, se dépêcha de répondre Shouyou en enfilant rapidement son maillot, je vais aller m'échauffer avec Kageyama."

Koushi le regarda partir, intrigué par les réactions du numéro 10 quand une pensée un peu perverse lui vint à l'esprit. Le maillot était peut-être empreint de l'odeur de..."Suga, tu as fini de mettre ton maillot?

\- J'arrive, Daichi, répondit Koushi non sans pousser un léger soupir. Maintenant qu'il savait que ses sentiments pour Hinata étaient loin d'être platoniques, il se mettait à avoir des envies étranges. En tous cas, au vu des réactions de celui-ci, Koushi pensa qu'il n'avait pas l'air de rendre le numéro 10 indifférent mais il prit la décision de l'aborder en douceur.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou rejoignit Kageyama en tentant d'arrêter les battements effrénés de son coeur. Le fait d'avoir porté le maillot du numéro 2 lui avait fait tout drôle, il s'était même retenu de le sentir et puis lorsqu'il avait vu Sugawara-san torse nu... _Aaah, je suis vraiment bizarre_. Non, ce qu'il ressentait était normal. Oui, je suis amoureux de lui mais je ne savais pas que l'amour rendait comme ça. Cependant, il ne put penser davantage à ses sentiments, le cri de Kageyama le poussant à se concentrer sur les échauffements et le match à venir.

L'équipe des corbeaux passa donc le reste de l'après-midi à s'entrainer avec celle des chats puis ils sortirent du gymnase lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, les deux équipes se saluèrent cordialement comme ce fut le cas avec Tanaka, Yamamoto et Nishinoya ou Shouyou et Kenma ou bien plus amoureusement avec Kuroo qui fit une embrassade à Sawamura...Avant de se faire écraser le pied par son petit ami. "Arrête de me tripoter les fesses en public.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles sont aussi musclées et rebondies, le taquina le capitaine de Nekoma, un de ses sourires moqueurs aux lèvres, je t'envoie un message dès que je suis rentré, Daichi chéri, ajouta-t-il en rentrant dans le bus non sans lui avoir envoyé un baiser de la main.

Ledit Daichi jeta un regard noir à Tanaka, Nishinoya et même Tsukishima qui se retinrent de rire à la mention de ce surnom. "On rentre, tonna-t-il d'une voix on ne peut plus froide, et je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire sur le trajet."

Tanaka et Nishinoya hochèrent la tête, tout penauds tandis que Tsukishima ne dit mot et commença à partir, Yamaguchi sur ses talons. Koushi écoutait distraitement Asahi lui parler, ses yeux étant rivés sur Hinata qui marchait devant, ses mains accrochés sur son vélo, en compagnie de Kageyama.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait ainsi mais là, il se sentit mal à l'aise. _Bon, je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je me confie à Hinata au plus vite_. "Hinata, ça te dit qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble?, proposa-t-il alors gentiment à la grande surprise de l'intéressé.

Shouyou accepta cependant cette proposition en s'efforçant de ne pas trop crier sa joie ou ni de rougir non plus. Koushi le raccompagna donc jusqu'au chemin qu'il menait à la maison du roux tout en discutant agréablement avec lui, cependant, il ne put se confesser car quelque chose bloquait au fond de lui.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi timide mais au fond de lui, il avait peur de ses propres émotions qui furent de plus en plus intenses. Il ne voulait pas faire peur au roux avec ce qu'il semblait l'avoir aussi remarqué : "Tout va bien, Sugawara-san?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Koushi en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux, appréciant en même temps la douceur des mèches rousses, on se revoit au lycée." Son coeur fondit en voyant le numéro 10 tout sourire face à cette caresse et encore plus lorsqu'il le regarda joyeusement en opinant de la tête.

Le numéro 2 lui embrassa alors rapidement le front. "Rentre bien, chuchota-t-il avant de partir sous le regard confus de Shouyou. Celui-ci se sentit alors de plus en plus perdu et ne cessa de penser au baiser qu'il venait de recevoir sur le chemin du retour tandis que le vice-capitaine, de son coté, se disait qu'il avait été bien impulsif. _J'ai dû l'effrayer, quel idiot je fais._ Il essaierait quand même de discuter avec lui au lycée demain, durant la pause-déjeûner.

Le lendemain, Shouyou fut surpris mais content de voir Sugawara-san lui proposer de manger avec lui. Ils purent ainsi bavarder ensemble et le roux fut heureux de voir que son ainé ne le jugeait pas quand il s'exprimait par bruitages pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait (contrairement à Tsukishima qui, lui, ne se gênait pas), il rigolait un peu en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. Cela le rend même plus mignon qu'il ne l'est déjà, pensa Koushi, un sourire tendre se formant sur ses lèvres.

Hinata adorait le volley mais il découvrit aussi qu'il veillait beaucoup sur sa petite soeur quand il ne s'entrainait pas et qu'il aidait aussi sa mère, bien qu'elle fut des fois dépassée de le voir aussi énergique. "Mon père travaille dans une autre ville, avait-il expliqué, donc il faut bien que j'aide maman quand il n'est pas là." Koushi découvrit donc plusieurs facettes de lui...Et en fut encore plus amoureux. "Dis Hinata, je suppose que tu es besoin d'aide pour tes révisions, proposa-t-il alors, on pourrait les faire chez moi demain, qu'en penses-tu?

\- Mais tu n'as pas tes cours du soir?, s'inquièta Shouyou. Le numéro 2 lui avait confié qu'il en suivait avec le capitaine pour aller à l'université.

\- Pas demain, répondit Koushi en rangeant son boite à bentos vide dans le sac plastique qu'il avait amené avec, alors, c'est d'accord?, questionna-t-il dans l'espoir que le plus petit dise oui.

\- Oui, répondit joyeusement Shouyou, et comme ça, je vais voir á quoi cela ressemble chez toi."

Koushi fut content de cette acceptation et anticipa même ce rendez-vous qui n'en était peut-être pas un en rangeant un peu sa chambre une fois qu'il fut rentré chez lui le soir après l'entrainement. Il prévint aussi Daichi et Asahi qu'il ne ferait pas le chemin de retour avec eux. Le capitaine l'avait un peu taquiné (cela dit, il lui avait rendu la pareille en lui parlant du selfie torse nu que lui avait envoyé Kuroo-san) et tous deux avaient charrié un Asahi tout timide par rapport à Nishinoya, ce dernier ne s'étant toujours pas déclaré.

Koushi savait qu'il n'était pas mieux non plus mais il était bien décidé à faire sa déclaration demain.

Le lendemain soir donc, Shouyou partit rejoindre Sugawara-san pour rentrer avec lui. Il avait passé son temps à rassurer Kageyama. Il avait beau dire que c'était pour ne pas qu'il dérange leur ainé, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il s'inquiétait mais il avait trouvé le subterfuge idéal : "Kenma m'a demandé ton numéro afin d'avoir ton avis sur le jeu qu'il t'a conseillé."

En effet, le numéro 9 et le passeur de Nekoma avaient plus ou moins sympathisé depuis le match amical, Kenma lui ayant suggéré une application à laquelle Kageyama jouait durant les moments de pause. Shouyou le trouvait même un peu trop à fond dessus mais ce n'était que son idée. En tous cas, Kageyama avait pris le numèro de téléphone et était parti sans mot dire, signe qu'il allait certainement avoir une conversation avec Kenma dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui.

Le roux serait certainement au courant par le biais de ce dernier dans les jours qui allaient suivre. Il s'émerveilla cependant lorsqu'il rentrait pour la première fois dans la chambre de Sugawara-san. Après tout, c'était la chambre d'un de ses ainés qui fut d'ailleurs bien rangée...Avec le fameux maillot numéro 2 pendu au mur. "Je vais te chercher à boire, lui proposa gentiment Koushi pendant qu'il s'assit sur le lit, tu veux quoi? Il y a du thé ou du jus de fruits. Sinon, je peux aussi t'amener de l'eau.

\- Du jus de fruits, répondit joyeusement Shouyou.

\- Ok, dit Koushi en lui souriant, je t'amène ça tout de suite."

Shouyou fut alors très nerveux. Bon, les parents de Sugawara-san étaient d'une grande gentillesse mais le simple fait d'être seul, dans cette chambre, avec celui qu'il aimait, le stressait beaucoup. Non, je dois me déclarer maintenant. Mais comment...? Le maillot numéro 2 présent sous ses yeux lui donna une idée très saugrenue mais les paroles de Noya-san lui revinrent en tête. ". _..On dirait qu'il est la propriété de Suga-san comme ça."_

Peut-être pas sa propriété mais au moins, il voulait montrer qu'il serait à lui.

Le roux déglutit légèrement avant de se déshabiller rapidement.

Koushi mit un verre d'eau et le verre de jus de fruits demandé par Hinata sur le plateau. Le roux avait prévenu sa mère qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir et la sienne préparerait le repas pas avant un petit moment. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas eu entrainement aujourd'hui donc ils étaient partis plus tôt.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre...: "Hinata, voici ton jus de..."

Il eut un moment d'arrêt.

Hinata se tenait timidement devant lui, les mains tremblotantes crispées sur les pans du maillot trop grand qu'il portait.

Le sien.

Son regard s'attardait ensuite sur les jambes fuselées à la carnation pâle avant de revenir sur des prunelles ambrées qui le fuyaient avec gêne.

Koushi ferma doucement la porte, il posa ensuite le plateau sur son bureau sand mot dire ppur ensuite faire à Hinata qui n'osait pas prendre la parole. Après l'avoir mis, le roux avait pensé que cela avait été une très mauvaise idée mais Sugawara-san était venu entre temps. Il se sentit rassuré néanmoins lorsque deux mains se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules.

Shouyou croisa alors des iris noisettes emplis de tendresse qui le regardaient amoureusement tout en sentant les mains de Sugawara-san trembler légèrement. Koushi ne savait pas combken de temps il allait tenir face à cette vision bien excitante. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au pervers. "Hinata, pourquoi?" Il connaissait la réponse bien entendu mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche du numéro 10.

"Je...Je voulais te montrer que je suis à toi, cafouilla Shouyou en rougissant, mais, je ne sais pas si..."

Il fut coupé par un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, suivi d'un deuxième tout aussi tendre. Shouyou commença alors à y répondre en passant ses bras autour de cou du plus grand tandis que Koushi en profita pour laisser courir ses mains sous le maillot, s'émerveillant de la peau satinée qu'il rencontrait, avant de jouer un peu avec les tétons en les frottant légèrement du pouce, ce qui fit gémir le roux contre ses lèvres.

"Désolé, Shouyou, s'excusa Koushi en rompant le baiser, mais je te trouve tellement adorable, il posa son front contre le sien, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, Koushi, murmura Shouyou en lui adressant un petit sourire, et tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'était très...bon."

Le vice-capitaine remarqua en effet que le roux avait été très réceptif à ses caresses. "Je vais m'occuper de ça, proposa alors le numéro 2 en s'asseyant sur le lit pour le mettre ensuite sur ses genoux.

\- Euh, je peux aussi le faire pour toi, déclara Shouyou en désignant la bosse présente sur le pantalon de son ainé.

\- Ah, remarqua Koushi avec un petit rire, alors faisons-nous du bien mutuellement, qu'en dis-tu?

Shouyou hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et entrepris d'ouvrir la braguette du numéro 2 et le libérer de son sous-vêtements et le prendre délicatement dans sa main tandis que ce dernier écarta légèrement les jambes du plus petit pour empoigner légèrement son membre déjà dur.

Ils se caressèrent donc, leurs gémissements se perdant dans les baisers qu'ils se donnaient, Koushi étant à moitié perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait et à moitié amusé par la maladresse hésitante dont Shouyou s'y prenait tandis que celui-ci se mit à bouger légèrement des hanches pour ressentir davantage cette main fine à la fois douce et calleuse qui lui faisait tant de bien.

Les deux amoureux allèrent ensuite de plus en plus vite, la poigne se faisant plus précise au fur et à mesure que la jouissance approchait. Koushi donna alors un baiser bien langoureux à Shouyou, sa langue se glissant entre deux douces lèvres entrouvertes en une délicieuse invitation. Le roux y répondit en tentant d'enrouler doucement sa langue contre celle du plus grand quand celui-ci taquina le gland de son pouce ce qui le fit venir dans sa main en un petit cri qui se noya dans leurs lèvres collées l'une à l'autre.

Koushi succomba peu après, la caresse de Shouyou ayant été plus rapide après cela en un soupir bien rauque. Tous deux rompirent alors le baiser en reprenant leurs souffles, à la fois hébétés et heureux. "Ah, j'ai sali ton maillot, remarqua Shouyou pendant que Koushi le calinait tendrement.

\- Je le mettrai à laver, le tranquilisa Koushi en lui embrassant le front, et puis de toute manière, nous n'avons pas de match amical de prévu pendant les prochaines semaines."

Shouyou se blottit amoureusement dans les bras du vice-capitaine qui ajouta : "On prend le bain ensemble? Après, nous irons manger et je t'aiderai un peu pour les devoirs." Il avait aussi surtout hate de passer la nuit dans le lit avec son mignon petit numéro 10 pour mieux lui faire des calins mais ça c'était son petit plaisir secret.

Le roux hocha la tête en lui donnant un petit bisou sur la joue. Son coeur gonflait de joie à l'idèe d'être maintenant avec Koushi et rien que le fait de se faire caliner par le numéro 2 le rendait euphorique car il ne niait pas que cela allait devenir son péché mignon, à partir de maintenant.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à bout. La prochaine requête sera du UshiOi et on se revoit avec L'étincelle. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
